Luigi Pennino
Luigi Pennino was the right-hand man of Don Freaky Willy and boss of Domenico Von Crane. Biography Pennino started of as a member of Clemenza Crew in Little Town, posing as Pete's personal bodyguard. He later helped to assassinate Rico Tattaglia when the Tattaglias got a meeting with the Barzinis on an island not far from France. During The Five Families Mob War in the France City in Mid Town, Pennino was head of security, who reported the death of Dons of Five Families to Michael Corleone. He also told him that they would have to defend the mansion quickly, for in a few minutes, police would be crawling all over the place. In 2013, he was trusted to become an underboss once Freaky Willy would step down as boss and help took over France and helped against the Fortunato Regime, but that was not enough, as Paul Fortunato and his men still succeeded in rescuing Victor Barzini, who was captured by Corleones two years earlier. Personality and traits Luigi was a known to be fun-loving, positive, and a great sense of humour mobster. He was also doggedly loyal to the Corleone family. Luigi was also quite a rock fan, listening to rock n' roll music, most notably Nirvana and Led Zeppelin. His supposed oddness made him quite popular within the family, that and his ability to get any job done, got one, and no matter how dirty it is. Although Tattaglias are the ones who usually do the "dirty" jobs, if you know what I mean. Second Corleone-Barzini battle His boss Freaky Willy ordered him to help the Corleones who were having battle with the Barzinis near the Peak, but Pennino and other Corleones were too weak against the Barzinis and Luigi was shot, but he was only injured and was the only Corleone that survived the battle that day. Failed Assassination attempt on Carmine Stracci On May 25, 2015, Carmine Stracci headed out to a restaurant with Johnathan Cadimius, Wendy Corduroy and several other Straccis. Johnathan and few guys accompanied him at his table, while he offered to pay for over for ten other's meals. Johnathan was reading a newspaper about the Corleones growing stronger and then saw Pennino, Willy, and other five Corleone gunmen were sent to kill Carmine. The gunman's name that leaded the four other men was Domenico Von Crane. Pennino arrived at the front door of the restaurant and opened it, when Carmine noticed him he told him to piss off. As Luigi drew his Tommy Gun, Cadimius stepped in front of Carmine and shot Pennino 2 times in the chest with a 38. Snub Nose, injuring him and almost killing him, but he luckily survived. As the crowd of people stampeded out of the restaurant, other four gunmen and Willy, alerted to the situation, burst into the room with sub-machine guns and shot Carmine's men up. Cadimius took a bullet to the head, while Wendy was hit by over 56 bullets. Carmine secretly crawled away under the dead bodies of his fallen comrades, and everyone thought that he died in the middle of the restaurant. The survived Straccis all gave up, who were then in for questioning by Corleones about whereabouts of Sameth Feirrara. It is later revealed that Carmine had actually survived the shootout at the restaurant and he was actually found dead in St. Sebastian's Hotel's 1st. floor, along with his goth girlfriend, Gwen. It was later founded out that a Corleone assassin Jacob Redwood killed both Carmine and Gwen with a kitchen knife on the hallway on the 1st floor, as it was witnessed by Diego Stracci who was there to purchase a room at the time. Carmine's death was said to be avenged by Johnny Corleone, but he was killed first. Death It was well known fact that Pennino's underboss, Von Crane was deserting him, sometimes even letting him to die in a place of battle. Desperate for peace, Pennino agreed to sit down with John Corleone in a restaurant in Crazy Town. Luigi's bodyguard Dom had unbeknownst to him made a deal with Victor Barzini to set Luigi up and fled the restaurant as four of Barzini men came in, armed to the teeth. Just after shaking hands with John Corleone and John accepting the peace treaty, Luigi was struck down in a hail of gunfire, riddled with more holes than a swiss cheese. Johnny became deeply scared that he would be shoot too, and so he ran away with a speed of a lighting out of the restaurant by using the backdoor. Von Crane said they should forget about him, as he was not a big threat to them at all, and then gave Barzini men 40,000€ for their help in assassinating Pennino so Dom could be Don. Category:Underbosses Category:The Godfather Category:Corleones Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Dons Category:Deceased Characters Category:Italians Category:Americans Category:Mobsters